Réquiem
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: Damian Wayne foi morto pelo Leviatã e a família inteira está de luto. Bem, talvez não inteira. Requiem - Dear Evan Hansen [da série de one-shots baseada em músicas de musical]


**Réquiem**

— _Tim, eu soube o que aconteceu, o Robin... Ele era o seu irmão, certo?_

— _Eu sinto muito, Tim, deve ser muito difícil._

— _Estamos aqui por você, cara._

Sorrio forçadamente para os meus amigos, os Titãs, enquanto eles me afogam com confortos sobre a morte do Damian. Por mais que eu aprecie o sentimento, não é pra mim que eles deveriam estar dizendo isso.

Dick se fechou de vez e não fala com ninguém desde que Robin morreu. Só fiquei sabendo porque Alfred foi o único que se deu o trabalho de me dar a notícia.

Então eu fui, fiz as malas, para passar pelo menos uns dias na mansão com a família. E não consigo deixar de pensar que essa foi uma péssima ideia.

Nós não falamos sobre isso, nem mesmo entre nós, mas por trás das máscaras - por baixo das capas - sempre está lá... A realidade que a Morte está bem atrás de nós... Toda vez que saltamos de um prédio, toda vez que desviamos de um disparo que poderia ter arrancado nossas cabeças. Ela está lá, paciente, apenas esperando para nós lhe dar um tipo de abertura. Ela vai nos dar um tapinha no ombro e dizer, "foi divertido, venha comigo".

No final, não tem mais nada a se dizer além de "adeus".

No fundo, eu não consigo deixar de ficar levemente irritado ao ver as caras de Dick e Bruce desde que Damian morreu. O pirralho nem deveria ter sido Robin, _ele tinha dez anos_. Mesmo com todo aquele treinamento e aquela confiança irritante, _ele era um garoto de dez anos que nem deveria estar ali._ Uma pequena parte minha, uma que não me atrevo a dar voz, não consegue deixar de ficar exasperado com deles.

Deve ter sido por isso que parei de vez de vê-los.

Afinal, por que eu deveria jogar esse jogo de fingir? Lembrando através de tristeza alheia?

"Um excelente filho", diz Bruce. "Um amigo maravilhoso", diz Dick.

 _ **Rá!**_ As lágrimas simplesmente não caem.

Os Titãs estavam apreensivos, todos esperando eu ter um colapso nervoso a qualquer momento e suponho que eu _deveria_ demonstrar algum tipo de reação de luto. Eu poderia me enrolar e me esconder no meu quarto na mansão. Lá na minha cama, ainda soluçando o amanhã. Eu _poderia_ ceder a toda a tristeza em volta de mim.

Mas me diga. Diga-me pra quê?

Por que eu deveria ter um coração pesado?

Por que eu deveria começar a quebrar aos pedaços?

 _Por que eu deveria ir e desmoronar por_ _ **você?**_

O quadro da família está incompleto, ironicamente, com o Damian o único que ainda não terminou de ser pintado. O quadro está em uma sala de estudo escondida, intocada desde que aconteceu. Levanto o lençol que esconde a pintura e olho a imagem de Damian carrancudo, olhando de volta pra mim como se estivesse me julgando por não estar com o rosto molhado.

Mesmo em pós-morte o fedelho nunca vai deixar de zombar de mim. Reviro os olhos enquanto abaixo o pano de volta, escondendo Damian de vista.

Por que eu deveria fingir ser o garoto de luto e mentir dizendo que sinto a falta de Damian? E que meu mundo ficou mais escuro sem sua "luz"?

Me recuso a cantar um réquiem esta noite.

Desço para a caverna e não vejo Bruce mais aqui. Deve ter saído de novo, mas não antes de deixar um estrago para trás.

Recuo um passo e observo os cacos de vidro que um dia foi o memorial de Damian, seu uniforme ainda jogado de qualquer jeito no chão.

 _Bruce te deu o mundo e você o jogou fora, deixando essas peças quebradas atrás de você._

Pisco algumas vezes e coço o nariz.

Tudo desperdiçado, agora, nada a dizer. Bruce disse absolutamente nada desde que cheguei.

Então nem ele deve conseguir cantar um réquiem.

Passo pelo dinossauro gigante e não consigo evitar lembrar da minha primeira luta contra Damian. Quando ele me atirou pro abismo ao tentar me matar e eu voltei querendo conversar _porque esse é o filho do Bruce, eu tenho que ao menos ser educado_. Então o pirralho mostrou suas verdadeiras cores ao tentar me matar de novo em cima do dinossauro e ainda assim ele acabou caindo e quem quase acabou morto pelo robô foi ele, não eu.

É, Damian e eu nunca nos demos bem. Nunca concordei que ele fosse Robin. Não queria nem mesmo ele ali, já que assim que ele chegou eu tive que fazer as malas porque coexistir sob o mesmo teto que ele era impossível.

— _Você não tinha o direito de ter colocado o Damian na lista de Potencialmente Perigoso, Tim. —_ Tinha dito Dick antes de me excluir completamente, depois do funeral.

Subitamente irritado, dou as costas ao dinossauro e saio andando até o vestiário.

Não vou cantar réquiem nenhum esta noite.

Porque quando os vilões caem, os heróis nunca choram. Ninguém acende uma vela ou faz um memorial de vidro pra lembrar. Não, ninguém lamenta nada quando eles se deitam pra dormir.

Lembro que não consegui dormir desde que Alfred me ligou. Meu sangue deve ser mais café do que qualquer outra coisa. Simplesmente não consigo dormir. Toda vez que me deito eu só consigo pensar no inconsequente do Damian, no idiota do Dick, no furioso Bruce. Ele nem deveria estar lá. Ele provavelmente nem queria estar lá.

"Direito", disse Dick. Rá! E do que é que ele entende? Insistindo que Damian era mais do que se mostrava sendo que o menino claramente não mostrava mais nada. Se era assim, por que o próprio não se defendia das "acusações"?

Porque ele sabia da verdade.

Então, não, Dick, não venha me falar que eu não tinha o direito. Não venha me dizer que não era tudo preto no branco.

Olho para o uniforme amassado em volta de cacos de vidro, com o coração quase pulando pra fora da garganta. Depois de tudo que ele me fez passar, não me diga que não era verdade.

 _Que você não era o monstro que eu conhecia._

Vou até o vestiário e vejo um pedaço amassado de papel. Estranho. Olho para os lados, suspeitando de ser um algum tipo de teste ou armadilha, cuidadosamente pego o papel e o desembrulho, o alisando com as mãos.

" _Pai,_

 _Sei que deve estar bravo comigo por ter te desobedecido de novo, mas não me importo, eu não permitirei que o senhor lute contra Leviatã sozinho. O senhor precisa de mim e eu sempre estarei ao seu lado._

 _Porque será difícil para eu dizer essas palavras cara a cara, eu quero que saiba que minha mãe pode ter me_ _dado_ _à vida, mas o senhor me ensinou_ _como_ _viver._

 _Com amor e respeito,  
seu filho  
Damian"_

... Certo. Isso deve ser forjado. Alfred ou Dick tentando por algum tipo de humanidade em Damian em morte já que ele claramente não tinha em vida.

Balanço a cabeça com força e saio da caverna.

Não dá mais pra ficar aqui. Preciso voltar para o iate dos Titãs, bem longe de Gotham. Porque eu não aguento mais ter que fingir ser o garoto de luto e mentir que sinto a falta dele.

Não importa o que o aperto em meu peito diga.


End file.
